


Ни одна женщина не получит оргазм, натирая до блеска кухонный пол

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Россия и Америка обсуждают феминизм. Америка рада «освобождению женщин» в своей стране и спорит с Россией, которая придерживается мнения, что ее роль – это все-таки «мать-Россия».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни одна женщина не получит оргазм, натирая до блеска кухонный пол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Woman Gets An Orgasm From Shining The Kitchen Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3616) by wizzard890. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/33993).

**Кремль, Москва. Россия, 1977.**

Не знай Россия наверняка, она бы решила, что Америка принарядилась. Белая блузка c расстёгнутым воротничком, тёмная юбка, чуть зауженная, чтоб подчеркнуть линию бёдер, и эти туфли… Лодочки сделали её выше сантиметров на десять.

А ещё Россия всегда считала, что Америка изумительно выглядит в красном.

Россия скрещивает руки на груди, закидывает ногу на ногу. Ткань униформы, заткнутой в ботинки, нещадно колет. Россия бесстрастно смотрит на гостью.

— Чем обязана, Америка? Ты не с дружеским визитом пожаловала, но недобрые намерения ты обычно обозначаешь сразу, — левый уголок её рта кривится в улыбке. — Я, надо признать, в растерянности.

Америка улыбается в ответ, в два раза шире, в два раза фальшивее.

— Вот это мне нравится, — самодовольно говорит она. — Очень нравится.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Россия вертит в длинных пальцах край шарфа. В окна сочится серый свет, бросает тень на очки Америки, на её широкий рот. Россия в ту сторону даже не смотрит. — Но мне бы хотелось знать, зачем ты приехала.

— Даже не знаю, — тянет Америка. — Кажется, я просто соскучилась по этому жалкому подобию страны, — она убирает прядь волос за ухо. Ах, да, она же стала стричься коротко, после той… размолвки на Кубе. — У вас здесь в воздухе разлит коктейль из безысходности и ужаса. Нигде такого не найдёшь. И это, чёрт его дери, здорово.  
— А я думаю, ты скучала по мне.

Америка прищуривается.  
— Ну так подумай ещё раз.

— Уверена? Я смутно припоминаю, как ты в прошлый раз отказалась говорить о политике. От этого весь саммит приобрёл весьма личный характер, — Америка заливается краской. Россия разглядывает её с осторожным интересом.  
— В прошлый раз мой босс был бессовестным мудаком, — Америка сминает ткань юбки в кулаке. Подол задирается. — Мне не хотелось потом неделю твои насмешки выслушивать, уж прости.

Россия звонко смеётся. Она давно уже решила для себя, что её смех — единственное, что в ней есть прекрасного.  
— Но мы всё равно нашли, чем заняться, да?

Америка цепенеет, и Россия знает, что она помнит. Помнит предплечье у себя на горле и полузадушенные стоны; помнит, как выгибалась под рукой России и как каблуки скребли по гладкой полированной поверхности стола в конференц-зале, оставляя глубокие борозды.

Россия тоже помнит. Очень хорошо помнит, как хотела одарить Америку очередным поцелуем-укусом, а она вывернулась и сломала ей нос.

Перелом потом заживал несколько месяцев.

В окна бьётся порыв ветра, и Россия встаёт, чтоб раздвинуть шторы. В уголках рам, как кровь по краям раны, собирается снег. Россия замирает, опираясь на подоконник, и смотрит на Красную площадь.

— Угадай, кто выпустился из нашей лётной академии.

Смена темы. Чудесно.  
Россия оборачивается и опять улыбается.

— Знающий пилот?  
—Всё шутки шутишь, — Америка закидывает ноги на стол, скрещивает лодыжки. Россия видит полоску незагорелой кожи на её бедре. — Женщины, Россия. Наши первые женщины-пилоты.  
— Вот как.  
— Угу.  
— Это чудесно, — любезно отвечает Россия. — Выходит, когда ты летала в военные годы, то на нарушение правил смотрели сквозь пальцы?  
— А то, — Америка ухмыляется, в голосе проскальзывают хвастливые нотки. — Я летала лучше их всех, вместе взятых. И никто не возражал, когда я прятала волосы под шлем и сбивала фрицев, — Америка разбрасывает в стороны руки, как крылья. — А теперь у нас есть женщины, которые могут так же. Немцев, правда, нет, но их можно заменить на всяких коммунистических выскочек, если у них не хватит ума вовремя убраться с дороги.

Паркет скрипит, когда Россия пересекает комнату, чтоб встать рядом с Америкой. Она прислоняется бедром к столу и заглядывает Америке в глаза.

— Женщины-пилоты. Как… прогрессивно, — край шарфа задевает ногу Америки. — А кто заботится об их детях?

Америка морщит нос.

— Чёрт, Россия, я не знаю. Что за вопрос?  
— Вопрос, над которым ты, безусловно, не потрудилась подумать, — прохладно отвечает Россия. — Ты так спешишь дать женщинам возможность… как это у вас называется?.. «защитить будущее поколение», что забываешь: теперь некому будет это поколение воспитать.  
— Не пичкай меня этой патриархальной ересью, тебе предыдущие боссы сорок лет мозги промывали. Ты всё ещё считаешь, что место женщины в поле? Или что её удел — угождать мужчине и рожать детишек? — Америка фыркает, — какой, по-твоему, сейчас век?

Россия насмешливо улыбается.

— Видела я твоих «современных женщин»: слабоумные нахальные потаскухи. Они не делают ничего для общества. Они жгут своё исподнее на улицах и требуют прав, про которые и слыхом не слыхивали, пока им кто-то не рассказал. Отличный пример для других стран, — Россия стискивает пальцами край стола. — Но тебе же наплевать на примеры, да? Ты просто хочешь, чтоб все тебе завидовали.  
— И есть чему! — рычит в ответ Америка. — Будь я одной из твоих женщин… да я бы сбежала без оглядки быстрее, чем ты бы успела сказать «орден материнской славы», — она убирает ноги со стола. Каблуки со стуком опускаются на паркет. — Ты их за свиноматок держишь. Награждаешь, когда они родят достаточно! Отлично. Каждый ребёнок рад знать, что родился по разнарядке.  
— А у тебя женщины в таком почёте, — голос России сочится сарказмом. — Ты даёшь им полную свободу, разрешаешь прыгать в постель к любому, кто на них дважды глянет… Оказывается, равноправие приносят оргии. Хотя о чём это я, это же одобряется, так что никаких нареканий.

Повисает тишина. Страны смотрят друг на друга в упор. Затем Америка встаёт, отодвинув стул. Россия становится напротив неё. Их разделяет полметра пространства.

Пепельная прядь падает России на глаза. Она нетерпеливо смахивает её и думает, спустят ли ей с рук пару сломанных американских рёбер.

Америка, наконец, не выдерживает.

—Какая же ты отсталая. Пора бы попрощаться со средневековьем, Россия, — Америка скрещивает руки и коротко презрительно смеётся. — «Потаскухи» у меня хотя бы счастливы, чего не скажешь о твоих женщинах.

Россия смотрит на неё свысока.  
— Ты совершенно не понимаешь, о чём говоришь.  
— Конечно, не понимаю, — Америка поправляет очки. — Как же ты меня достала, — бормочет она себе под нос.

Россия словно только этого и ждала. Она делает шаг назад; идёт к дверям и широко их распахивает.

— Не смею тебя задерживать.

Америка медлит долгое мгновение, прежде чем приблизиться. Она шагает легко и дышит ровно.

Поэтому Россия готова, когда Америка разворачивается и пытается припечатать её кулаком по лицу.

Россия перехватывает её за запястье, выкручивает руку и от души прикладывает спиной к стене. Они стоят так пару секунд: пальцы России впиваются в предплечье Америки, Америка цепко держит Россию за грудки униформы.

Америка нарушает тишину первой.

— Отличная реакция, на твоё счастье, — выдыхает она. — Второй раз кое-чей большой нос так аккуратно не сросся бы.

Россия не отвечает. В прихожей гуляет сквозняк.  
…И Америка зарывается тёплыми пальцами в пепельные волосы.

Их поцелуй лишён нежности, и Россия успевает укусить первой. Она чувствует, как сильные пальцы гладят её затылок, опасно близко к шее. Россия рывком расстёгивает вторую пуговицу на блузке Америки и проводит ногтями по гладкой округлости груди.

— Твою мать, — и Америка прижимается теснее.

Россия не может сдержать тихий стон и чувствует губами, как Америка ухмыляется.  
— Ну и кто тут потаскуха?

Россия больно выкручивает её запястье.  
— Заткнись.

А снаружи всё так же падает снег.

**Author's Note:**

>   *   
>  Московский саммит 1974 года был несколько омрачен продолжающимся [Уотергейтским скандалом](http://tinyurl.com/2wjhh5p).   
> 
>   
> 
>   *   
>  Сексуальная революция 60х-70х годов немало поспособствовала распространению гормональной контрацепции, которая, в свою очередь, дала женщинам возможность контролировать рождаемость. Сжигание лифчиков на улицах было еще одним символом женского равноправия, хотя, конечно, случалось не так уж и часто. Огню иногда предавали накладные ресницы, туфли на высоких каблуках, ленты для волос и другие предметы, связанные с понятием «женственности».   
> 
>   
> 
>   *   
>  [Орденом «Материнская слава»](http://tinyurl.com/3a4alne) первой степени в советском Союзе награждались женщины, родившие и воспитавшие девятерых детей. Орден выдавался в день рождения девятого ребенка, если предыдущие восемь еще были живы. Погибшие на воинской службе или при других «почетных обстоятельствах» дети, однако, засчитывались.   
> 
>   
> 
>   *   
>  Названием для фика послужила цитата Бетти Фридан, одной из лидеров американского феминизма и автора книги «Тайна женственности».  
> 
>   
>  



End file.
